Undying Love
by jungwah8
Summary: SasuSaku. Oneshot. Sasuke returns to Konoha with Sakura on his mind. My first fanfic. Please give it a chance.


**Undying Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: SasuSaku. A very short one-shot. Sasuke returns to Konoha with Sakura on his mind.

A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first fanfiction. I just thought I'd give this a shot because I enjoy writing, although I don't think I'm very good at it. Anyway, onward to the story. - Enjoy.

* * *

At the age of 18, a tall, pink-haired woman swiftly ran into a bar as heavy raindrops began to fall. The clouds set a scene for a dark, stormy night. The strong smell of alcohol lingered in the air, and so was the drunken laughter of middle-aged men. 

"Sakura, dear. Would you like your usual," a woman with a mother-like face asked. She had sweet, peaceful eyes, which made you wonder why she worked in such a place.

"No thanks, Shida-dono. Work at the hospital wasn't that hectic today. I'll just have some milk please." She shut out all other noises and focused on the sound of the rain falling onto the roof.

"Alright sweetie." The woman poured milk into a special pink glass that had Sakura's name engraved in it.

Sakura was once an inexperienced kunoichi, but matured quickly into a young, graceful lady. Her medical skills surpassed many others, thanks to the current Hokage, Tsunade-sama. In the past few years, Sakura had made new friends and developed old relationships. Naruto had become one of her closest friends. She opened up to him and shared her feelings because she knew Naruto would never push her aside or make her feel uncomfortable. He was her moral booster. He was always there for her. Ino had apologized to Sakura after Shikamaru was healed by her from a deep wound. They now went out shopping together whenever they could, sharing laughs about old memories and making new ones. Not long after, Sakura met Chanto, a short, blue-haired girl, who had this peace that surrounded her. They became immediate friends. With Ino and Chanto, Sakura was confident and happy, but in any single woman, she had an empty spot in her heart.

"So, your man still did not show up today?"

"No. Shida-dono, I'm tired of asking Tsunade-sama if she has any news about him and then being disappointed when she says 'No Sakura, we still have no idea where he is located'. I love him Shida-dono. I always will, but everyone's telling me to move on. I do dread that thought, and I hope it will never come true. I will not lose faith in him, Shida-dono. I will keep smiling because I believe he will come back, but sometimes…I just can't handle this emptiness within me." Tears began to fall down Sakura's cheeks. It had been a while since they escaped her eyes.

Shida-dono took Sakura's hands and said, "Honey, why don't you tell me more about this man of yours. Where did he run off to?"

Choking on tears, the young medical nin managed a few words. "Uchiha Sasuke…cold-hearted…never did love me…left to seek power and kill his brother…still hasn't returned."

A deep voice behind her replied. "Uchiha Sasuke… cold-hearted…but ready to love…left to grow strong and avenge family…but is back to start new." Sakura spun around, surprised to see a man wearing a hooded cape. His face was hidden, but Sakura recognized who he was and fainted.

Sasuke had returned. He had finally accomplished his goal, his dream, but of course, there was one half still left to do, and that was to revive his clan. This half could not be ignored any longer. Sasuke knew that. He also knew exactly who he wanted to fulfill this with. Sakura. He loved her. He hadn't always loved her. All those times before when he rejected her and declined all her offers, he meant those. But his fight with his brother and the journey home made him reflect. Made him think. She had always cared for him and sacrificed for him. She believed in him and cried for him. He then realized that he loved Sakura, and he could never ask for more than what she's given him. Her words in the bar reassured Sasuke that he wanted to start a life with her by his side.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura. Her hair was short. Although he was fond of long haired girls, he was pleased with her haircut. It matched her. Her peachy lips were thin. Very beautiful. He wished it would curve upward and form a smile. His eyes traveled farther down. She had developed a nice figure with amazing curves since the last time he saw her. He lightly touched her pale skin. It was so smooth. His slight touch awoke her.

"Sasuke-kun?" When she addressed him, her voice did not ring with a 'childhood crush' tone. Instead, her voice held a much deeper kind of love. An unbreakable love.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke. His hair grew longer, but made him as handsome as ever. He had a new scar on his face, probably there to remind him of his past. To remind him of Itachi. And his eyes, those onyx eyes, gazed at her in a way she only dreamed of.

"Is it really you? After all this time…are you finally here to stay?"

Sasuke did not answer.

"Have you killed—?" Sasuke interrupted, which startled Sakura, but she replied confidently.

"I love you." _I need you…your love, your smile, your faith in me._

"I love you too." _I always have. I always will._

Then they embraced each other. This hug was the beginning of a lifelong relationship that will hold together by their undying love.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and giving this a chance. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I would appreciate any comments, tips, anything.  
jungwah8 


End file.
